


Fantasy

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net, then deviantart, and now here!</p></blockquote>





	Fantasy

He walks in the house from a long day of filming the latest Ninja Sex Party music video that was finally completed and ready to be edited and put on YouTube within the week. He notices you watching your favorite show on the couch and smiles at the cute scene before him.

His own love cuddled up on their couch, his (temporarily!) stolen red flannel on your body with a messy head of hair completely immersed in the television, too into it to even notice his arrival home. Danny chuckles as he goes upstairs to shower and change into more comfortable clothes, letting you be for the time being.

Thirty minutes go by and the last episode has aired, leaving you with an empty feeling not only in your heart but also your stomach as you realize you've eaten nothing but the small breakfast you made that morning before Danny left. You walk into the kitchen and look into the refrigerator for something that will sate your hunger. Your stomach growls, screaming at you to eat to keep your nutrition up while Danny comes back downstairs and hugs you from behind, scaring the wits out of you.

"Hey, hey, calm down! It's just me sweetie," His voice soothes you.

He smiles as you wonder to yourself when he got home and then laughs internally when you scold him for sneaking up on you.

Your stomach growls again, a blush forming on your face as Danny just laughs, "Hungry?"

You say nothing and look to him as he kisses you softly and opens up the fridge in search of something to cook for your meal.

"I'm a terrible chef honey, so you might want to actually cook."

You laugh as you start making dinner, Danny trying to help as best as he can along the way.

After the meal is finished cooking and your plates are made Danny pins you up against the counter, his weird thumb that you can't help but laugh at stroking your face as he looks at your beauty.

"I love you," he whispers, sending shivers down your spine.

He kisses you on the lips, holding the back of your head as you wrap your arms around him. He pulls away after a moment, the feeling of loss in your heart from the show being over having been replaced with the loss of his lips hurting more than ever.

He smirks, "Don't get greedy baby, there will be more where that came from after dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net, then deviantart, and now here!


End file.
